


Family Tree

by sunnylil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Chris second dad we all know that, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/pseuds/sunnylil
Summary: "“Okay,” Chris studies the family tree for a while in silence and Eddie’s coffee is almost empty when he asks, “What about Buck?”“Huh? What about him, Chris?”“I mean how do I fit him here? He’s family, right?”"//Chris has to draw a family tree for school. It's not as easy as you think, so he and his dad ask Buck for help.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first 9-1-1 OS, yay!! (have to survive the break somehow)
> 
> English isn't my native language please keep that in mind and let me know of any mistakes :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dad!”

Eddie’s not going to lie – the whole home schooling thing has been doing a number on him. Luckily Chris can stay with Peppa most of the time when Eddie’s at work but he doesn’t want Chris to spend more time away from him than necessary, even if that means he has to sacrifice sleep to help with homework.

“What’s going on, Bud?”

It’s coffee number three, but who’s counting. He’s setting the cup down next to Chris’ homework – this time, it looks like it’s English. The clock is ticking in the background and Eddie wants to roll his eyes at the metaphorical thought. While the majority of humanity seemed to enjoy their free time during lockdown and started baking banana bread he feels like he’s even more stressed than usual. Being a frontline worker does that to someone – but try being a frontline worker who’s raising a kid on his own. He misses Carla but there’s an ending in sight: she already sent him a screenshot of her vaccination-date-confirmation. It’s just a matter of weeks until Chris can go back to school, and maybe he thought about creating a countdown on his phone. It would mean a tiny step back to normalcy. Or maybe a bigger one.

“We have to do this”, Chris points at the screen of the tablet in front of him, “Write down our family tree. I’m not sure I got everyone.”

“Let me see.”

Chris wrote down his name in the middle of the paper, circled with a green pen. Then there’s him, Eddie, and Shannon, and then Helena and Ramon.

“What about Peppa? She’s not my aunt, she’s waaaay older than Sophia. But she’s not my abuela either. Or do I have three of them?” Chris giggles.

“No,” Eddie laughs, “She’s _my_ tia. Your abuela’s sister, here, look.” He draws another branch.

“Okay,” Chris studies the family tree for a while in silence and Eddie’s coffee is almost empty when he asks, “What about Buck?”

“Huh? What about him, Chris?”

“I mean how do I fit him here? He’s family, right?”

“He sure is. But not…like, per law, you know?”

Chris scrunches up his face. “It still counts, though. It’s not like we can adopt him, can we?”

Eddie feels himself breaking into a smile. “We could ask him.”

Chris gasps. “For real?”

“I’m sorry, Bud. Not, like, legally. But we can ask him if he wants to be included in your family tree and if he wants to what description you can use.”

His son nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“All right. We’re going to call him later. You want to grab a granola bar to eat on the way to PT?”

* * *

Eddie’s not allowed to go in anymore – not since the PT-center reopened after the shutdown. It’s not like Chris needs him anyway so he uses the time to run to the shop and, since there’s still time left, he rests his eyes for a moment while sitting on a park bench. His phone vibrates after less than 5 minutes and for a moment he just wants to throw it as far away as possible. He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

It’s just a meme in the family group chat, which, at first, is just annoying, but then he remembers he wanted to text Buck and ask him if he wants to come over for dinner tonight.

By the time he and Chris are back in his car, Buck has confirmed that he’s coming over with a bag of Wendy’s.

“So many fries!!” Chris’ eyes grow bigger and bigger when Buck unpacks their dinner. “Yum!!!”

“Only the best for the best,” Buck grins and sits himself down next to him, “What burger do you want?”

“Cheese!”

Eddie joins them with drinks, beer for himself and Buck, and a Pepsi for Chris and for a moment they savor the food in silence.

“So, Buck,” Eddie takes a sip of his beer, “Chris wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh? What’s that, Buddy?”

Chris is grinning a ketchup-smudged grin before he blurts out:

“Can we adopt you?”

Buck blinks at him in confusion and asks, “What do you mean?”, while Eddie can’t help burst out laughing.

“You got to start from the top, Bud. Tell him about your homework.”

Buck listens, eagerly while Chris explains and by the time he understands, the adults share a smile.

“Of course I want to be a part of your family tree, Chris. That’s, like, being granted knighthood.”

Chris, mouth full of fries, just nods, grinning.

Buck helps him to finish his homework while Eddie sorts through a pile of laundry. When he goes back to the living room to check on them the chairs at the table are empty but the door to Chris’ room is slightly ajar and Eddie can hear Buck’s voice.

“ … and there’s like this gigantic roller coaster and once you’re old enough we’re just going to spend an entire weekend there, what do you think?”

“How old is old enough?”

Eddie halts at the door, pausing, listening.

“Not sure, man. I think it’s about height. So you got to promise me to hurry up with getting taller, all right?”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Once he opens the door, Eddie heart flusters in an almost painful way at the sight of Chris already being curled up under his blanket, wearing his space PJs and Buck sitting at the edge of his bed.

“You two planning a bank heist or something?”

His son just grins at him, arms open for a hug which Eddie promptly gives.

“See you tomorrow. Sleep tight. I love you.”

“Love you, Dad.”

He closes the door as silently as possible, expecting Buck to wait for him in the hallway, but he’s already in the kitchen, opening the fridge for another beer. He gives it to him and points to the table, where Chris forgot to put away his homework.

“Take a look.”

Every person on the family tree is circled with a different color. There’s a yellow circle next to Chris filled with:

_Evan Buckley, my Buck_


End file.
